


Lesbians, Peggy.

by KianStrugglesToEven



Series: Kinky Memes [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KianStrugglesToEven/pseuds/KianStrugglesToEven
Summary: Turtle.Boi: This is an open invatation for Eliza and Hercules to NOT fuck on my couch when im home thanksAngeli-kickyourass: WHATDamilton: W H A TPegarita: E WABurrSir: What the Duck you twoOr: You shouldnt have sex with people you just met!





	

"Help Us"

Damilton: HAVE WE GOT A PROBLEM HERE?  
JeSuisChrist: HAVE YOU GOT A BONE TO PICK?  
Damilton: YOU'VE COME SO FAR!  
JeSuisChrist: WHY NOW ARE YOU PULLING ON MY DICK?  
ABurrSir: Someone please stop them they've had that song on repeat for days now  
Turtle.Boi: What even is it?  
Damilton: HONEY WATCHU WAITIN FOR?  
JeSuisChrist: STEP INTO MY CANDY STORE!  
Pegarita: TIME FOR YOU TO PROOVE YOUR NOT A LOSER ANYMORE!  
Angeli-kickyourass: Peggy?? What the fuck???  
MacaroniAndMe: YO THATS HEATHERS  
MacaroniAndMe: MAN I FUCKING LOVE HEATHERS  
JeSuisChrist: YES THOMAS  
4SetsOfCorsets: Heathers??? That 80's movie???  
Damilton: Yea but the musical based off of that 80's movie  
MacaroniAndMe: Dude heathers is my jam  
Damilton: Me Laf and Peggs have ordered Heathers cosplays  
JeSuisChrist: Im Duke, Peggs is McNamara, Alexander is Chandler  
MacaroniAndMe: I mean, he is a mythic bitch  
Damilton: Hell yea i am  
SicklyAndPrickly: Thomas dont you have a costume from that?? The trench coat one you wore the last Halloween?  
MacaroniAndMe: Holy shit i do  
Pegarita: D U D E  
Pegarita: WE GET A VERONICA AND WE HAVE THE SET  
Damilton: @Eliza you should listen to Heathers  
JeSuisChrist: You would be a great Veronica!!!  
NarrativeControl: I mean,, sure? I'll listen to it later I've got stuff do  
KinkGeorge: Are you doing the the 3D trig??  
NarrativeControl: No i finished that im doing the Circle Therom stuff  
KinkGeorge: Can you help me i haven't the foggiest what im supposed to be doing here  
NarrativeControl: Ya sure PM me  
\---------------------------------------  
4SetsOfCorsets: Burr why is your cousin so savage  
ABurrSir: ???? Theodosia???  
4SetsOfCorsets: Ya  
ABurrSir: I??? Explain???  
4SetsOfCorsets: Right so we are all just sat in class  
4SetsOfCorsets: Sewing away at our projects  
4SetsOfCorsets: And this kid??? Comes in??? And is like "Yo man this is a girls class wyd"  
Damilton: Wear he at i'll fight him  
4SetsOfCorsets: No need, Theodosia heard the guy, stood up and just starts fucking screaming at him  
4SetsOfCorsets: Like think Alexander vs Any racist at all  
Damilton: Woah i wanna meet this Theodoisia  
ABurrSir: They are cool  
LittleRedDress: Dude, what was the kids reaction  
4SetsOfCorsets: I s2b he was crying when he left  
LittleRedDress: s2b?  
JeSuisChrist: SWEAR TO BOB  
NarrativeControl: LET IT GO YOU LITTLE SHITS  
JeSuisChrist: BOB WILL NEVER DIE  
NarrativeControl: THATS IT ALEXANDER YOUR MOVING IN WITH ME AND PHILIP CAUSE IM GONNA KILL YOUR ROOM MATE  
Damilton: I mean please dont because then the french police would be after you and i cant care for philip alone  
LittleRedDress: Who's philip???  
Damilton: Myself and Eliza's darling pet cat  
NarrativeControl: Picture John but as a cat and thats philip  
LittleRedDress: Oh, Nice  
\-----------------------  
Turtle.Boi: THROWBACK TO THE WEIRD DREAM I HAD LAST NIGHT  
ABurrSir: Spoiler, GWash makes me shoplift  
Damilton: I??  
Turtle.Boi: SO BASICALLY A MAIL TRUCK CRASHED INTO A COMMUNITY CENTER THEN I WENT INTO A SHOPPING MALL INTO A STATIONARY SHOP AND Y'ALL WHERE THERE AND GWASH GAVE AARON A PEN AND WE WALKED OUT AND THE ALARMS WENT OF BC HE DIDNT PAY FOR IT AND THEN WE WHERE GOING ON A SCHOOL TRIP AND GWASH WAS YELLING AT ME AND I WOKE UP  
Damilton: Wild  
Damilton: I had a dream i was in a helicopter crash  
Pegarita: I had a weird fanfiction dream  
Damilton: That doesnt sound PG  
Pegarita: It was dw  
JeSuisChrist: I DIDNT TELL YOU ABOUT MY PORN DREAM OML  
SicklyAndPrickly: Yo dude you dont share those  
\---------------------------  
"@God please dont hate us"  
JeSuisChrist: Blowjob threesomes y'all  
MacaroniAndMe: Oh, nice  
TheCoolerWashington: Context is nice ya know  
\--------------------  
JeSuisChrist: Chill y'all i was not doing the 18+ stuff  
Damilton: Dont make me bring out the kink police  
Damilton: No wait  
Angeli-kickyourass: Oml  
Damilton: The kink cops  
\------------------------------  
NarrativeControl: Y'all with a penis consider during the sexy times: "Im harder than taking off a bra from the back"  
LittleRedDress: Thats really easy tho?  
Angeli-kickyourass: True  
Angeli-kickyourass: Oml throwback to when i unhooked my bra in Physical Ed when we were in Highschool  
Damilton: That was hilarious  
Pegarita: Especially bc it happened infront of Mr Church lmao  
Angeli-kickyourass: Shut your promiscuous mouth Miss Schuyler  
SicklyAndPrickly: Explain????  
Damilton: Mr Church was this super hot teacher at our High School and he used to cover P.E whenever the actual coach was to drunk to do it  
NarrativeControl: And if you where attracted to men at all when in that school, you had a crush on Mr Church  
Damilton: Which Angelica (and myself tbh) had a hella crush on him  
Pegarita: And he was covering P.E and Angelica was messing around with her weird group of gal pals that she just doesnt talk to anymore??  
Angeli-kickyourass: They grew up to be such bitches dont even mention it  
Damilton: And so theyre all messing around, and one of em grabs her shirt, so she kinda ran forward  
NarrativeControl: And it just, unclipped  
Angeli-kickyourass: IT WOULDNT RE-CLIP I HAD TO GO TO THE CHANGING ROOMS TO SORT IT OUT  
Angeli-kickyourass: Its not as funny as the time Mama bought Alexander panties  
Turtle.Boi: W H A T  
Pegarita: Oh yea that was hilarious  
ABurrSir: Explain???  
NarrativeControl: Mom was out picking up underwear for us and she legit text dad like "Yo how many kids have we got" with no context and he was like, "4???"  
Pegarita: She came back with 4 sets of panties in our colours and Dad as like "Why did you buy panties for Alexander??" and she just  
Pegarita: Fucking lost it  
Damilton: They where comfy panties tbh  
4SetsOfCorsets: You wore them?  
Damilton: Yea.  
Damilton: They where comfy.  
JeSuisChrist: Same tbh  
\--------------------------------------------  
Damilton: Yo Theodosia is so cool  
ABurrSir: ???  
Damilton: Hercs story intrigued me so i scrounged em out  
Damilton: And we're getting coffee rn and they're so fun  
NarrativeControl: Add them to the chat lmao  
ABurrSir: Ill do it  
*ABurrSir added DangDiggityDosia to "Help Us"*  
DangDiggityDosia: Is this the chat Alexander keeps texting  
ABurrSir: Yes  
DangDiggityDosia: Yoooo A-a-ron! I didnt know you had friends  
Damilton: Savage  
ABurrSir: John help im being bullied  
Turtle.Boi: Aw, baby, fucking deal with it  
DangDiggityDosia: Ah holy shit your John  
DangDiggityDosia: Wait theres a shit ton of people who are yall  
Damilton: Alexander!  
Angeli-kickyourass: Angelica!  
NarrativeControl: Eliza!  
Pegarita: And Peggy!  
DangDiggityDosia: That sounded rehearsed  
ABurrSir: The Schuyler(-Hamilton) Siblings!  
DangDiggityDosia: So it was  
KinkGeorge: Prince George Fredrick The Third  
DangDiggityDosia: Dang  
JeSuisChrist: Marie-Paul Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert Du Motier, Marquis De Lafayette.  
DangDiggityDosia: D a n g  
DangDiggityDosia: Wait y'all are the Foreign Royalty Club arent ya  
JeSuisChrist: Ye lmao  
4SetsOfCorsets: Hercules, but ya knew that  
DangDiggityDosia: Ayyyy ma boi  
LittleRedDress: Yo, Maria Lewis, sup  
MacaroniAndMe: Thomas Jefferson  
SicklyAndPrickly: James Madison  
DangDiggityDosia: Sup, Theodosia Burr, (They/Them if ya dont mind)  
MacaroniAndMe: No problem fam  
\------------------------------------  
LittleRedDress: How many bra's are too many  
Pegarita: When you have enough to give to your friends some and still have loads  
LittleRedDress: I have 10, still after giving you some  
Pegarita: I have like 4 what  
Pegarita: I dont even have any matching panties  
LittleRedDress: All of mine match tbh  
Pegarita: Mom never buys me matching it sucks  
LittleRedDress: Ill take you shopping dw about it  
Pegarita: Hell yea  
DangDiggityDosia: Yo can i come ik we just met but i need to shop so  
LittleRedDress: Sure  
\------------------------------  
Turtle.Boi: This is an open invatation for Eliza and Hercules to NOT fuck on my couch when im home thanks  
Angeli-kickyourass: WHAT  
Damilton: W H A T  
Pegarita: E W  
ABurrSir: What the Duck you two  
\-----------------  
NarrativeControl: OH MY GOD HERC YOU SAID HE WASNT HOME  
4SetsOfCorsets: I THOUGHT YOU WHERE ON AN ART DATE WITH AARON???  
Turtle.Boi: I WAS TRYING TO LEAVE FOR THAT DATE BUT I COULDNT LEAVE MY ROOM BECAUSE MY COUCH WAS BEING DEFILED  
ABurrSir: Are you on your way now??  
Turtle.Boi: Yea lmao i climbed onto the fire escape and climbed down  
NarrativeControl: OHMYGOD JOHN IM SO SORRY  
NarrativeControl: IM NEVER HAVING SEX WITH YOU AT YOUR PLACE AGAIN HERC, IF YOU WANT SOME YOUR GONNA HAVE TO TRECK FOR IT  
4SetsOfCorsets: GOD DAMN IT YOU LIVE SO FAR AWAY THO  
NarrativeControl: TO BAD BITCH  
\-------------------------------  
Pegarita: Are you considered a virgin if it was fingers  
Pegarita: Like its not Sex but its kinda sex  
LittleRedDress: ???  
Pegarita: Like would that count as foreplay?  
Pegarita: Like its not Penis sex??  
LittleRedDress: If you've been fingered your not a virgin  
LittleRedDress: Lesbians Peggy  
Pegarita: Oh shit yea i forgot about that  
Damilton: Peggy your a lesbian how did you forget about yourself  
NarrativeControl: Why are you even asking that  
Pegarita: Asking for a friend  
DangDiggityDosia: ((Im the friend))  
Angeli-kickyourass: WHAT DID YOU DO ON THAT SHOPPING TRIP  
Pegarita: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
DangDiggityDosia: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
LittleRedDress: I got them snacks  
Damilton: Ohmygod peggy your not supposed to have sex with people you've just met  
Damilton: Atleast by em dinner first  
Pegarita: SHIT YEA  
Pegarita: Dosia and Maria wanna get dinner  
DangDiggityDosia: Hell Yea  
LittleRedDress: Sure  
Angeli-kickyourass: Eliza i see you lurking do n o t stalk them in their date  
NarrativeControl: Wow, expose me like this Angelica  
Damilton: W e l p  
\-------------------------  
KinkGeorge: Who plays Gaston in the New Beauty and the Beast?  
KinkGeorge: He looks familiar but idk  
SicklyAndPrickly: Uh, Luke Evans  
MacaroniAndMe: I fkin love luke evans  
Turtle.Boi: ??? Who??  
MacaroniAndMe: He was Bard in the Hobbit/ Dracula in Dracula  
MacaroniAndMe: He's been in loads of stuff  
Turtle.Boi: Ohhhh him okay  
NarrativeControl: Someone send a picture idk what he looks like  
NarrativeControl: I recognise the name but like  
MacaroniAndMe: He looks like Orlando Bloom  
Angeli-kickyourass: Like, to the point that he showed up in the hobbit and i was like "Yo is that Orlando Bloom" despite the fact that Orlando Bloom had been on screen like 5 minuetes before  
NarrativeControl: Holy shit its BTEC Orlando Bloom okay ik who we are on about  
Turtle.Boi: He was really cute in the Hobbit his character was pure  
MacaroniAndMe: Like his entire character was like, Bard: "Dwarves keep fucking me over never helping them again" Dwarves: Need Help Bard: *Pulling out long bow* "GDI gotta help the dwarves"  
JeSuisChrist: You know whos hot in that movie? Lee Pace  
Damilton: Holy Shit that man as Thranduil made me feel things  
ABurrSir: You two just have Older Men Kinks dont you  
JeSuisChrist: Y a pretty much  
Damilton: Dont kinkshame us  
ABurrSir: Im not gonna kinkshame you  
Turtle.Boi: He's gonna do it in our private chat  
SicklyAndPrickly: Exposed lmao  
Damilton: You know who else is hot??? The guy who plays Lindir in the first one  
MacaroniAndMe: Oh yea he was fkin smokin  
Damilton: I should rewatch those movies tbh  
MacaroniAndMe: I have all the DVD's dya wanna marathon em  
SicklyAndPrickly: Am I invited  
Damilton: Hell Yea fam lets go  
JeSuisChrist: Can i come???  
MacaroniAndMe: Sure, Anyone else?  
KinkGeorge: No thanks, homework calls  
NarrativeControl: Shit thanks for reminding me  
Angeli-kickyourass: Nah, not a fan tbh  
Damilton: How are we related  
Angeli-kickyourass: I mean, technically we arent  
Damilton: ,,, True  
LittleRedDress: The Pegs and Theo are currently,,, occupied so like, no  
Turtle.Boi: Same  
ABurrSir: Shut up John there isnt anything sexual about what we are doing  
Turtle.Boi: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
MacaroniAndMe: Is there anyone else???  
4SetsOfCorsets: I'll join y'all i aint got nothing else to do  
SicklyAndPrickly: I'll bring snacks  
JeSuisChrist: Me and Alexander are in our onsies so prepare for that  
MacaroniAndMe: Nice  
\----------------------------------  
KinkGeorge: Thomas whatever happened to that sugar daddy of yours  
MacaroniAndMe: Oh he sends me money every now and then he's pretty cool tbh  
MacaroniAndMe: He sent me this r e a l l y nice pair of shoes and i love them so much  
KinkGeorge: Ah, good.  
MacaroniAndMe: Why??  
KinkGeorge: You havent really mentioned him in a while i was curious  
MacaroniAndMe: Ah  
\--------------------------------------  
Damilton: You know I've never thought about it until now but Laf and Thomas look exactly the same  
JeSuisChrist: what  
Damilton: Herc and James to its really weird  
4SetsOfCorsets: Holy shit he isnt wrong  
SicklyAndPrickly: Woah  
Damilton: I'd say yall could be related but I've met both Herc and James's parents, Laf is Rich and French and Thomas is rich but not French  
Turtle.Boi: Isnt there a theory that there are 7 people in the world who look exactly like you?  
Damilton: Shit yea  
JeSuisChrist: I dont see it  
MacaroniAndMe: I mean, maybe if i trimmed my beard a bit and Put my hair up??  
Damilton: Its weird.  
JeSuisChrist: Just watch the damn movie alexander  
\-----------------------  
Damilton: OH MISTY EYE OF THE MOUNTAIN BELOWWWW  
JeSuisChrist: KEEP CAREFUL WATCH OF MY BROTHERS SOULLS  
MacaroniAndMe: AND WHEN THE SKY FILLS WITH FIRE AND SMOKEEEE  
SicklyCareful: KEEP WATCHING OVER DURINS SONSSS  
4SetsOfCorsets: And then the entire line of durin just dies in the next one  
4SetsOfCorsets: You had one job mountain  
4SetsOfCorsets: One Job.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, i managed to maintain my schedule!  
> Hope Y'all enjoyed!  
> Please remember that i live for attention and would appreciate a comment or a kudos  
> ((Also look a Cheeky Promo for my tumblr: http://kian-cant-even.tumblr.com/ ))


End file.
